From hate to this
by KatzCor7
Summary: Marlyn was bullied, for the last 6 years of her life, she was bullied by one insufferable guy, Edward Padalecki. It was mostly because of a family feud they had, yet the older boy had decided to take it out on her at school. And then they're both put into detention for 'hooking up' which was a misunderstanding to beging with, and now they're here, with hours of torture ahead right?


Authors note: So I really hope you like this guys, it's a story of two characters who are really mean to each other and basically can't be in one another's though what starts off as a horrible relationship, turns into something a little more elaborated and complex within time of getting to know the real them and not just a pity you like it.

Chapter 1:A normal day in normal life.

Marlyn Vander as currently in the libery, like she always was. Her best friends, Mary and Katie were discussing characters and bickering trying to decide which one was better. Megan, being the way she is, left it to them to resolve, she wouldn't know what to say anyway. A light flash of violet made her gaze shift from the book and to the , stood with a big smirk on his face, was Edward White. you know, the jack-ass of the school. All of them had one, and this one, she thought bitterly, was a representation of the devil himself. Not only had he bullied, tortured and left her mentally unstable, but also had the dignity of admitting it and not showing a sign of remorse. Megan had tensed at the sight of would given their history as a matter of fact.

"Hey ladies,how ya doing?" His smirk grew wider if eyes locked with Megan and a shadow cast over his eyes.

"And you little scum?What are you doing here?"

"Okay okay if you want me to leave so this is how it's gonna be now huh." She muttered the last part.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" He shot me one of the dazzling smiles that could kill at least any girl but me.

"Get over yourself."

"Really cause I thought you'd probably want to,I mean we do have history don't we?" He was moving closer going way past the personal space bubble. Shakily Marlyn took three steps back before composing herself,she was NOT about to get played around with this big-headed her foot she turned back to him.

"No thank you.I'd prefer to go on a little ride trip to hell with a VIP pass."

Only a few years ago she would have kicked herself for saying probably would have kicked her too only had been a nightmare with him over the last 6 years,what with all the bulling and hurting she'd been the school's loser,yet just 2 years ago she'd finally made helped her confront him and he had left her alone,yet then only weeks later he's come back only he had asked her out. Ed's had said "Hey wanna go out some time?" quite casually and she was not about ot go head over heals for him.

Yeah so maybe she'd think he was a little cute,and maybe she had liked him one time maybes weren't after everything he put her through at least.

"No."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I don't want to."

"Oh but you do." His voice was now low and his face was inches thought-now looking back at it- that it wasn't the fact that he was way too close for comfort,or that he was using a suggestive tone and looking at her the worst part was that for a second her brain had stopped working,she actually felt the desire to lean in too,to close the distance seemed infinate between those 3 she started to fear that the next thing that out of her mouth would be "yes,i do." Instead in the last second in which their lips would have touched,she pushed him away forcefully and scowled.

To others it might have seemed as if she were scowlding at him,but she was actually reprimanding herself.

And as she got to sleep that night the one thought that continued to bug her was not only her reaction in the first moments of the 'accident' (as she was now calling it) but was also the reason tears were still streaming down her face.

She tried to tell herself that she was crying because she just wanted to let emotions out,that is was a way to exit pain or unwanted emotions.

She tried to convince herself that what she was feeling was not true and that she was merely weeping because of the humiliation he had put her through.  
But no,there was no denying it.

The reason she was crying since the moment she got back into the safety of her house was because of the pain that shot through Edward's eyes when she pushed him away,and for the stab she felt in her gut at the sight of it.


End file.
